Todo el mundo, es tu Familia
by Dark Kong
Summary: Perla se siente mu feliz ahora que esta junto con su padre, se siente muy afortunada de tenerlo todo, por su parte Blu tambien lo esta, pero algo lo termina rodando de tristesa, Perla al notarlo asi, comeinza a preocuparse por el, necesita saber que es y tratar de ayudarlo


**Bueno amigos, este es un nuevo One-shot que he logrado desarrollar y es uno de mis mas especiales, en base a la familia.**

**Les platicare algo acerca de este tema.**

**La familia puede tener buenos momentos, malos, en pocas ocasiones horribles, y quizá si ha pasado mucho de tragedias, ya que muchos de nuestros familiares lamentablemente perdieron la vida, inclusivamente los padres.**

**Quizá en los niños puede ser también muy doloroso para algún padre de Familia, pero es más trágico perder a una persona que está por ser padre y le terminan quitando la vida…eso es muy doloroso también, y es muy lamentable que los niños no pudieran conocer quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres.**

**Pero nunca hay que olvidar que formar y tener una familia, es lo más hermoso que haya existido en esta vida, inclusive de los niños que ahora lograron formar una hermosa familia con sus seres más queridos del mundo, pero a veces también traen recuerdos de cuando eran niños, y siempre se han cuestionado quienes eran sus verdaderos padres antes de que murieran.**

**Y bueno, no tengo otra cosa más que decir, ojala les guste mucho esta hermosa historia que he hecho.**

**Sin más que hacer, aquí se las dejo.**

* * *

**Todo el mundo, es tu Familia**

* * *

Tras a ver salvado la selva amazónica luego de que los humanos intentaran destruirlo todo, pero con el apoyo del clan Rojo y la de otros animales, Blu y toda su familia celebraban su victoria de haber salvado su hogar, y para celebrarlo, planearon hacer una gran fiesta para festejar.

El atardecer poco a poco se estaba yendo, el solo cada vez más se alejaba hasta en un punto de perderse de vista.

La noche comenzaba a caer, la luna comenzaba a salir de su otro lado, y en algún lugar cerca del Rio amazónico, se encontraban todos los amínales que no dejaban de divertirse mucho, entre ellos, estaban Blu y Perla, que como siempre, son los primeros en darse sus mejores bailes como nunca, Perla se dejaba llevar por la acciones de Blu mientras daba una vueltas y se dejaba que la abrazaba, Blu por su parte, se divertía mucho con guiar a su linda ave con los pasos que daba.

Carla y Bia, también no eran la excepción, ellas también hacían lo mismo como Perla, pero a veces también deseaban bailar en pareja, y miraban con reojo a Tiago para que sea el que baile con ellas, cosa que a veces siempre termina escapando de sus hermanas.

"Estas seguro que el amazonas es un buen lugar para vivir amor, con este calor, y…los insectos"- pregunto Perla sin dejar de bailar a lado de Blu.

"Es enserio…soy el nuevo depredador de esta gran tierra Perlita, el más salvaje, y esta vez con menos miedo"- dijo Blu sin darse cuenta que a su izquierda estaba una araña.

"AAAHHH!"- grito Blu y termino en las alas de Perla, quien se reía por su actitud.

"En verano podemos ir a Rio, y así estar ahí por un tiempo hasta regresar aquí"- dijo Perla.

Blu le sonrió y le susurro.

"Lose, para estar con el ave más linda de mi vida"- dijo Blu.

"Aaaahh!, Blu"- dijo tiernamente Perla y le termino dando un beso.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aliento, continuaban bailando con todos sus nuevos amigos, la Tía Mimí estaba divirtiéndose mucho con Carla, Bia y Tiago, por su parte, Roberto también se les sumo a ellos, todos sin duda alguna estaban gozando de una gran fiesta, compuesta de los más grandes músicos, Nico y Pedro, mientras Rafael cantaba junto con su querida, pero enojona esposa Eva.

Repentinamente la música se había cortado por un momento, todos se detuvieron por un momento.

Otra ave comenzaba a subir hacia el escenario, todos lo miraron e hicieron su reverencia hacia su líder.

Era Eduardo, quien estaba en medio de todos los animales con una noticia que le gustaría decírselos a todos ellos, se veía muy feliz.

Blu y Perla lo miraron y prestaron atención en lo que iba a decir.

"aves y caballeros, hoy quiero decirle a todos ustedes que me siento muy feliz últimamente, no había tenido esta sonrisa en mas de muchos años, parecía que lo iba a perderlo todo, luego de ese incendio horrible, inclusive perdí a una de las aves que mas amaba en esta vida, y sé que está en un lugar seguro donde está descansando tranquilamente"- dijo Eduardo con una expresión algo dolorosa, pero se calmo por un momento y termino viendo a su hija Perla.

"Pero no fue así como lo pensé, al volver a ver una vez más el rostro de mi hermosa hija, que es igual como su madre, supe que no estaba perdido como lo espere, después de haberla buscado por todas partes, finalmente volvemos a estar juntos otra vez, solo quiero quelite…bienvenida a casa hija"- termino de decir Eduardo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Todos aplaudieron felizmente, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Perla fue la que mas lagrimas derramo en sus hermosos ojos, ya que fue mucho tiempo que el destino lo separo de su padre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, termino volando hacia escenario y termino corriendo hasta abrazar a su padre.

"gracias papi…fue lo más hermoso que haya escuchado"- dijo Perla mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

"lose hija, como me gustaría que tu madre estará orgullosa de ti"- dijo Eduardo sin separarse de su hija.

Algunas aves fueron subiendo al escenario y los terminaron felicitando a los dos, después de todo, se lo merecían, ya que fueron unos intensos y largos años en a verse separado.

Sus hijos por su parte también decidieron abrazar a su madre, Roberto y la Tía Mimí no fueron la excepción, todos a e septo de alguien.

Blu era el único que se encontraba solo, estaba muy feliz de que finalmente Perla lograra encontrarse alguna vez con su padre, y se hizo realidad.

Pero de repente, su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer repentinamente y un poco de tristeza comenzaba a rodearlo.

"_bueno, dejare que mejor este solo por un momento, después de todo, Eduardo quiere estar un momento con ella, no tengo ningún problema_"

Blu comenzó a caminar hasta estar lejos de la fiesta, una vez que lo hizo, tomo vuelo y se retiro de ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

Perla comenzaba a divertirse alegremente junto con su padre, lo cual le daba mucha risa al verlo como bailaba.

Pero prefirió parar por un momento, y le dijo a su hija.

"Hija, creo que también debí darle las gracias a tu esposo, espérame a qui un momento, no tardo"- dijo Eduardo.

Eduardo subió al escenario una vez más, con otra nota más que decir.

"se me había olvidado por completo, también me gustaría darle las gracias al esposo de mi hija, quizá en un principio lo había humillado, inclusivamente de no tratarlo de una manera buena desde que él y su familia llego a esta selva, en mi parte, quiero darte las gracias por a ver salvado y a ver devuelto a mi hija…Blu"- dijo Eduardo.

Todas las aves miraban si estaba a qui, pero todos se preguntaban en donde estaba.

Perla comenzaba a sospechar que Blu no estaba aquí.

"Blu…ven amor, mi papa está agradecido contigo de todo lo que hiciste"- dijo Perla mientras miraba por todos lados.

Pero no había respuesta, repentinamente algunas aves comenzaban a volar por toda la fiesta si estaba aquí, pero uno de ellos le dijo que no estaba aquí.

"Blu…donde estas"- pregunto Perla con mucha preocupación.

Eduardo se cuestiono mucho eso, parecía que la fiesta lograría continuar tranquilamente, pero ahora que Blu no estaba, no se podía.

"yerno, donde andas, mi hija te está esperando"- pregunto Eduardo.

No había ninguna respuesta, repentinamente Blu había desaparecido misteriosamente, parecía que lo habían secuestrado, o peor algún, le habían hecho algo muy malo.

"Papa, no está aquí…en donde estará"- pregunto Perla con mucha preocupación.

"hay que buscarlo, siento que quizá lo hayan sorprendido por detrás y se lo hayan llevado"- dijo Eduardo, lo cual asusto un poco a Perla por lo que dijo su padre, pero acepto en buscar a Blu.

Eduardo informo a todas las aves que la fiesta no continuara sin que Blu estará aquí, por lo que la mayoría decidió ayudarlos a buscarlos, Roberto y Mimí también estuvieron de acuerdo y los ayudaron a buscarlo.

Sus hijos quisieron entrarle con la búsqueda, para Perla le pareció una broma, pero decidió que también los ayudaran, pero que se fueran con la Tía Mimí y Roberto.

Y así, todos se pusieron en la búsqueda de Blu.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, el frio comenzaba a hacer cada vez más intensa, Perla quien no dejaba de buscar a Blu, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, lo que ella no sabía, es que cuando Blu los vio abrazados y que estaban juntos nuevamente como la familia que eran, decidió irse por un momento.

"Hay Blu…donde estas…ahora que fue lo que te hicieron"- dijo Perla con algo de lagrimas.

Un ave comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella, Perla miro que se trataba de Roberto, quien se le veía un poco agotado.

"Alguna respuesta perliux"- pregunto Roberto.

"No Beto, no lo he podido encontrar…se me hizo muy raro que haya desaparecido, y eso que estaba con nosotros"- dijo Perla.

"Descuida, lo vamos a encontrar"- dijo Roberto animando un poco a Perla.

"Yo seguiré buscando, me acompañas"- pregunto Roberto.

"No te preocupes, yo me quedare aquí por un momento, pero gracias Beto"- dijo Perla mientras sonreía levemente.

"De acuerdo"-. Dijo Roberto mientras volaba con su búsqueda una vez más.

Perla se apoyo en un árbol para poder descansar un momento, recuperando un poco de energía para poder seguir buscando.

Pero para su sorpresa, vio a una ave que no estaba lejos de ella, al mirarlo un momento, vio que se estaba en un árbol, unos metros lejos de ella, pero al verlo así completamente, se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba.

"Blu…eres tú?"- se dijo Perla mientras volaba con dirección hacia ese guacamayo.

Blu se encontraba apoyado en una rama de un árbol, mirando las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, inclusivamente viendo lo brilloso que se veía el Rio amazónico.

Estaba con su cabeza abajo, estaba un poco triste, se cuestionaba mucho en si mismo de lo que decía.

"_sigo sin entender, en donde podían haber estado desde que Salí del huevo, quienes y como eran, y porque me abandonaron?"_

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una ave que pasaba muy rápido en dirección hacia él, Blu al escuchar los aleteos de esa ave se le hicieron un poco familiar, volteo hacia atrás y miro a Perla que estaba acercándose, noto que tenía un poco le lagrimas en sus ojos.

"BLUUU!"- grito Perla mientras volaba hasta aterrizar sobre una rama y dirigiéndose hacia Blu para poder abrazarlo.

"Blu, en donde estabas, pensamos que te habían hecho algo malo, te encuentras bien"- pregunto Perla que se encontraba un poco angustiada.

"no Perla, estoy bien, es solo que…"- dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"porque te fuiste Blu, no sabes mucho de lo preocupados que estamos todos por ti, entre ellos mi padre"- dijo Perla se apoyaba en el pecho de Blu mientras lloraba levemente.

"tranquila Perla, estoy bien…lo que pasa es que…algo me hizo que me fuera por un momento"- dijo Blu.

"que sucedió ahora"- pregunto Perla mientras miraba el rostro de Blu para poder acariciarlo.

"bueno…sonara algo raro para ti pero…no olvidalo, no quiero que lo oigas"- dijo Blu mientras le derramaban algunas lagrimas.

"dime Blu, tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo"- dijo Perla mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de Blu.

Blu no le gustaba mucho la opinión de Perla, pero no quería seguir con ese recuerdo, quería desahogarlo, pero le daba algo de miedo si lo recordaba.

Logro reunir todo el valor que necesitaba y se lo conto a Perla.

"Bueno…creo que tuvo que ver con el asunto de tu padre, de todo lo que te dijo hacia ti"- dijo Blu.

"porque, que fue te pareció mal"- pregunto Perla.

"no no…nada de eso, simplemente al verlos a ustedes que estaban muy unidos, me hizo recordar mucho a la mía también"- dijo Blu.

"pero de que estás hablando Blu, ahora soy tu esposa, y tienes hijos, somos ahora tu familia, tu sabes que no se separare para nada de ti"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Blu sabía que Perla no estaba entendiendo, por lo que le dijo lo siguiente.

"Perla…no estoy hablando de ustedes, aunque al contrario, me dio mucha felicidad en que al fin haya tenido una familia como ustedes…pero…"- dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"no te preocupes Blu, tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ven vámonos, no están esperando en la fiesta, y todos quieren saber que…"- dijo Perla pero ahora fue interrumpida por Blu.

"Perla…estoy hablando de mi antigua familia…estoy hablando de mis padres, jamás los pude ver…ni siquiera sus rostros"- dijo Blu mientras le daba la espalda a Perla y comenzaba a llorar levemente.

Perla le sorprendió mucho de lo que estaba hablando, jamás se imagino que Blu tuviera también una familia, pero lo peor del caso, es que jamás los pudo conocer, temía de que los humanos se lo hayan llevado.

"lo lamento Blu…no sabía que estabas hablando de tu pasado"- dijo Perla mientras ponía un ala en el hombro de Blu.

"no necesitas disculparte, al contrario, jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos, siempre me cuestionada de cómo eran, si eran amigables, extractos, malvados, no lose…pero jamás lo pude hacer"- dijo Blu mientras no aguantaba mas su llanto y termino apoyándose en el hombro de Perla.

Para ella le sorprendió mucho la acción de Blu, pero se le veía muy tierno que llorara en su hombro, decidió abrazarlo para poder calmarlo por un momento.

"sé muy bien lo horrible lo que se siente perder a un familiar, inclusive para ti amor"- dijo Perla sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"lose…estoy también de acuerdo en lo que dices"- dijo Blu intentando calmarse.

"Escucha Blu, no tienes porque sentirte así, a mi me paso lo mismo, me dio también mucha tristeza que también mi madre haya sido secuestrada por los humanos, inclusivamente pensé que jamás volvería a verlos"- dijo Perla.

"Pero tu al menos te rencontraste con tu Padre, de eso deberías estar feliz, en mi caso debería de estar…traumado"- dijo Blu.

"no necesitas ponerte así Blu, ahora tienes una familia que siempre te apoya en todo, en las buenas y en las malas, pero no debes de sentirte así, además, mi tía te trato de una manera muy tierna cuando llegamos al amazonas, Roberto quizá en un principio te dio un poco de celos cuando pensabas que iba a estar con el, cosa que no fue cierto, tu sabes que jamás cambiaria a nadie que no sea a ti, inclusivamente mi papi, el quizá te trato de una manera muy cruel cuando llegamos también, pero después de a ver salvado la selva, mi padre te quiso dar las gracias por haberme salvado, y también en agradecerte mucho de lo que hiciste por nosotros"- dijo Perla muy alegremente.

"pero yo no hice mucho Perla, quizá lo más importante fue simplemente salvar la selva, y a nuestra tribu, eso fue lo único que hice"- dijo Blu.

"eso no es cierto"- dijo alguien atrás.

Blu y Perla se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Eduardo enfrente de ellos, estaba acompañado de Roberto y de su hermana Mimí, junto con sus nietos, Carla, Bia y Tiago.

"tu hiciste mucho mas que salvar nuestro territorio Blu, hiciste que me pusiera muy contento"- dijo Eduardo muy feliz.

"Pero señor, también quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que paso en la fosa de la perdición, por mi casi estaban por perder su territorio"- dijo Blu un poco lamentado.

"no hay necesidad, lo que importa ahora, esque quería darte las gracias por haberme sentido mejor, lo que dije es cierto, quiero pedirte las gracias en averme sentido muy alegre, ahora que tengo a mi hija a mi lado…pero también tengo a otra ave que es ahora un miembro de mi familia"- dijo Eduardo mientras se acercaba a Blu.

"y esa ave…eres tu…Bienvenido a la familia"- dijo Eduardo, y para su sorpresa, el mismo lo termino abrazando completamente, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

Blu se sorprendió mucho por la repentina acción de Eduardo, no pudo creerlo, siempre exigía que le darán abrazos a el por agradecimiento, pero ahora fue el mismo el que se lo termino dando a Blu.

"también quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte tratado así, sé que soy muy estricto con los demás, es solo que…jamás tengo mucha confianza…y ahora en adelante, la tengo contigo"- dijo Eduardo mientras le daba palmadas amigables a Blu.

Blu comenzaba a sonreír poco a poco, quizá su pasado lo puso en este estado cuando se fue, pero ahora que miraba a su esposa, sus hijos, su comadre, su nuevo y mejor amigo, y hasta su suegro, los veía como si fuera su nueva familia.

"recuerda Blu, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte, inclusive el clan también te trata como un nuevo miembro…y nosotros también"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

"Gracias Perlita, no sabes lo mucho que estoy agradecido, con todos ustedes"- dijo Blu mientras miraba a todos.

"Pero mas, contigo amor"- dijo Blu mientras lo abrazaba.

"al contrario Blu, gracias a ti también, por haberme encontrado, y llegar hasta tus alas"- dijo Perla.

Blu simplemente sonrío.

"recuerda siempre esto Blu, jamás estas solo…ahora somos nosotros los que estamos contigo, todo el mundo, es tu familia"- dijo Eduardo mientras abrazaba a su hija y su yerno.

Blu simplemente no supo más que decir, por lo que acepto lo que dijo Eduardo, todos regresaron rumbo para continuar con la fiesta y pasarla bien.

Después de un rato mas, ya estaban cansados y decidieron irse a dormir, Blu termino de acostar a sus hijos, y Perla esperaba a su Macho para que se durmiera con ella.

"ven aquí amor"- dijo con voz de lujuria.

Blu accedió y se acostó con Perla y la envolvió con sus alas, ella simplemente se apoyo en su pecho.

"descansa Perlita, nos espera un nuevo dia"- dijo Blu.

"lose amor, un dia lleno de amor para nosotros"- dijo Perla mientras besaba a Blu.

"te amo Perla"- dijo Blu.

"también yo Blu, mucho"- dijo Perla hasta quedarse dormida.

Finalmente, Blu logro también dormir tranquilamente a lado de su esposa, ya no le preocupo mucho en el estado en el que estaba antes, ahora que estaba a lado de su querida Perla, lo hacia sentir mas feliz.

Y eso también puede suceder en todo el mundo, es triste perder a alguien que no estuvo con nosotros, pero cuando conoces a alguien más que te llena de amor tu corazón, dejas atrás lo que ocurrió, y continuar con lo que tienes ahora.

Y eso le paso a Blu, con la frase que le dijo su suegro, todo el mundo, es su familia.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este ha sido mi One-shot, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Ahora saben muy bien que la familia, es muy importante para todos nosotros.**

**Con este fic, podría decir que quisa no este por un tiempo en FF, estaré saliendo de vacaciones mañana, y no se sabe por cuanto tiempo estare fuera, pero les prometo que regrese lo mas pronto posible para continuar.**

**Esto ha sido todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


End file.
